Así, tal cual como eres
by Lunaticxk
Summary: El problema no es el amor, el problema son nuestros miedos, nuestras inseguridades y la cobardía que no nos permiten intentarlo. #KuroTsukiWeek


**Nota1:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Furudate.

 **Nota2:** Mi aporte al KuroTsukki week aunque está medio chafo. ; ; Sólo será esto o eso creo así que no esperen más de mí ¿?

 **Nota3:** ¿Disfruten?

* * *

 **Inseguridad**

 _Es muy difícil que una persona desconfiada, o llena de miedo, pueda mantener una relación amorosa sin complicaciones._

Y Kuroo Tetsuro sonrío, viendo fotos viejas de aquel amor que en su momento dijo adiós. No paso ni un minuto para que las lágrimas borraran cualquier rastro de felicidad y aquel sentimiento lleno de dolor volvió como si tan sólo fuera ayer cuando terminaron. Selecciono varias fotos donde aparecían ambos e intentó sin éxito borrarlas, al igual que meses antes donde intentó de distintas maneras olvidarlo sin embargo, todas sus acciones fallaron de manera patética.

Y si hubiese nacido como una chica, todo hubiera sido más fácil.

Es lo que piensa con frecuencia mientras ve a todas esas parejas pasar por el balcón de su departamento en medio de gran y fría Tokyo. Y aun llorando de aquella manera vergonzosa, repitió su nombre por millonésima vez.

 _La inseguridad te roba sueños, te hace tan vulnerable y débil._

Todos podrían decir que Kuroo Tetsuro era un estudiante aplicado en el área de psicología, bueno en deportes y un ¿casanova? Podría decirse que se le ha visto implicado en distintos rumores donde lo colocan en una relación amorosa. Y aquello último no era una total mentira, salió con distintas personas sin embargo, todo terminaba en lo mismo. Su inseguridad devorando por completo todo su ser.

Y fue un día típico, visito su cafetería favorita y terminó de leer el libro que le aseguraría el veinte por ciento de su calificación. Todo era normal, tranquilo y calmado; demasiado para ser normal. Dio un vistazo por la ventana y por breves segundos, olvido que era respirar. Su corazón latía tan rápido que si esté saliese de su pecho, simplemente no le sorprendería; una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y sacando unos billetes de su bolsillo, pagó por consumido para retirarse del lugar con rapidez. Corrió, corrió hasta que su diestra sostuvo con fuerza la polera que llevaba la persona que más amo y amará en su vida.

— ¡Tsukki!

— ¿Kuroo-san?

— Yo...¿¡hey!?

— ¿Podría soltarme, por favor?

— Oh, lo siento.

 _El problema no es el amor, el problema son nuestros miedos, nuestras inseguridades y la cobardía que no nos permiten intentarlo._

En mitad de la noche, en una calle vacía se encontraban dos personas teniendo una monótona conversación luego de encontrarse varios años después de terminar con una relación de un año y seis meses. Uno de ellos mostraba la expresión de siempre, simple y sin emoción alguna en cambio el otro, una sonrisa torcida en el rostro tenía.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Bien? ¿Qué haces en Tokyo?

— Kuroo-san, estudio aquí. En...

— ¿En serio? ¡Wow! Eso es...

— ¿Kuroo-san? ¿Por qué está llorando?

— Perdóname por arruinarlo todo entre nosotros, en vez de ser feliz y disfrutar nuestro amor, me llené de dudas, miedo e inseguridades y eso sólo terminó afectando nuestra relación. Yo quería que seas feliz, que tengas una familia y eso, yo, no podría darte pero ahora...qué han pasado años, todavía no he dejado de amarte...

Y cuando dijo cada una de sus inseguridades, Tsukishima Kei sonrío con amargura porque era él era mejor persona que había conocido en su vida y no merecía sentirse así.

— Tienes el derecho de sentir cualquier sentimiento o emoción que pueda existir, de que te afecten las cosas sin embargo, ¿por qué no compartías eso conmigo, Kuroo-san? Sólo me alejaste y de un momento a otro, dijiste que te habías enamorado de alguien más.

 _Mejor fallar intentándolo que quedarse con la duda de qué hubiera pasado._

— Yo no sé por qué yo estoy llorando, si yo fui quien termino nuestra relación... hahaha ¿patético, cierto?

— No.

— Yo, lo siento, hahaha ¿ya debes tener una nueva novia, cierto?

— Kuroo-san...

— ¡Wa! Ah, ah. Lo siento, olvide algo y...

— Tetsuro, detente. Tus inseguridades te están destruyendo.

— L-lo siento

— Está bien, tranquilo. Ni siquiera existe persona que ¿soporte? mi forma de ser aparte de Yamaguchi, tú y ¿Bokuto-san?

— Entonces...tú...

— Yo, la verdad, todavía te amo. Así, tal cual como eres.

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
